Android
by Shikki
Summary: AU. Sasuke's a scientist for Konoha corp, in charge for the androids experiments. Eight years ago, he lost his brother in an accident. He tried to bring him back. But will this make a happy ending? Incest But NOT ITASASU! Chapter 4 Nightmare up!
1. Little Brother

**_Blablabla: _Hi, minna-san! Genki ka? I'm not. Why? Coz I'm sooo sleepy. Hehehehe… anyway, I started with a new fanfic. I knew I still had This is Destiny to be done. But I can't help it since this one lingered to long in my head. As usual, this one also un-betaed. I will be really thanked you if anyone want to be my beta. Hehehe…. For know, enjoy the fic, ne?**

**Warnings: Sasu Naru, AU, Incest. Kind of… Depend on which way you see…**

**Disclaimer: MINE! Hell Yeah!**

**-Android-**

**Chapter one: Little Brother**

"Professor Sasuke, the J-8817 is waking."

A blond ponytail young women told a teenage boy standing in front of pile of papers. The boy only nodded his head and then slowly standing up from his chair and walked towards the laboratory just across his room.

Uchiha Sasuke was a genius scientist only in his teenage year. Being a seventeen boy with the great talent he was, the giant corporation, Konoha has recruited him to be in charge of their newest experiments. Making androids.

"Tell me his condition." The raven-haired boy ordered. He was in the laboratory already and the entire scientist there had gathered to see the newly wake up android.

"He was in the stabilized condition. Normal heartbeat and normal brain wave. He tried to say something earlier but we didn't understand what does he said."

Sasuke found himself surprised.

_Tried to talk something? Did he awake?_

Sasuke walked towards the glass made capsule tank. It was filled with water. Made really well and calculated so that it was as warm as a mother's womb would be. The android boy was there. His eyes opened slightly, revealing cerulean blue orbs. Blond hair was waving in the same wave as the water.

Lots of cables still attached to the body, to the soft and tan skin. When the android looked at obsidian eyes, he pressed his hands in both the tank glass. His lips making some move that Sasuke didn't know.

He really is saying something… 

Sasuke looked closely when the android tried to communicate with him again. This time, he managed to read the lips movement.

"Ani…ki… ka...?"

His heart glow with joy. The android recognized him… So the planted memory was success.

"Open the tank now." Sasuke ordered as he walked back to where the other entire scientist stood.

Slowly, the upper part of the capsule was pulled off. The cable that had been attached to the body detached themselves automatically. The capsule door slammed open and J-

8817 was walking limply. His destination was clear. Sasuke.

"He is walking…" Some scientists were whispering in awe. Saying that this was a great success, how genius the Uchiha boy really was. And so on.

After four or five meters, J-8817 fell down ungracefully. Sasuke walked slowly towards the blonde android when he saw the said android try to stand up and walked again.

When he reached there, J-8817 hugged him. He bit back a yelp of surprised. Somehow, this action made him remembered of the boy resembled the android very much. In fact, he had built the android according to the figure of a boy in his memories.

"Naruto…" unconsciously, Sasuke whispered the name. The android in his arm snuggled closer to him, as though seeking comfort. The thought made Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Welcome home… Naruto…"

The laboratory was full with people seeing. Most wanted to see the new android Sasuke had made. The news spread fast after all. Not to mention how popular Sasuke was among the female population in that corporation.

Sasuke didn't care about them though. Becoming the stoic bastard that he was, Sasuke only paid attention to his project now and then. And this project he was in charge in proof to be something worthy to put his heart on.

Silently watching the body in the examination table, he recalled on how long he has not seen the sun kissed blond hair.

Seven… no, eight years long… 

In only eight years, life change drastically. He was not the Sasuke he used to be. He changed to a stoic and cold bastard. Didn't want to care about anything except what he has to do now and then. He had life the seven past years just for formality. But he knew he had die long ago. Dying inside with his little brother's dead.

But after today, he felt like living again. Seeing his little brother in healthy state and all, even though he was not in his real body anymore.

_Otouto… from now on aniki will protects you, so don't worry. _

He had make a deal with Konoha, that he would be allowed to plant his little brother's memory on the android once he started to work for them. Being an Uchiha, he get what he want easily, the Konoha corporation agreed with him, even further, they let him designed the android as he see fit.

"The android has awake, Professor Uchiha." Sasuke pulled back to reality. In front of him, the android opened his clear blue eyes slowly and began to scan the area he was in. Fear was build within him for he knew no one at the said room, no one before he spotted someone besides him.

"Aniki…" He changed his position slowly, trying to sit up. Sasuke helped him.

"Yes, Naruto, it's me. Do you recognize me?" Sasuke stood eye level with the newly awake android.

"Yes aniki. I recognize you. Where are we? And why am I nude?" Naruto asked the older boy softly, almost in a whisper. It was as though he was afraid that someone would hear him. 1

"You've been alive once again, Naruto." Sasuke said in a sad voice. "I couldn't save you that time." Suddenly, the raven haired teenage found his feet was really interesting.

Naruto looked at his elder brother in disbelieve, "Aniki… So I did die at that time…"

"Yes, Naruto, I'm so sorry… It's my fault. For I didn't do that, you will still have your real body."

There was an awkward silence hanging in the room as Sasuke said the sentence. Both siblings was lost in their on thought.

"It's okay, aniki." Finally Naruto broke the silence. "It's not your fault at all. I was the one to blame. Had I hear you; I would not lose my body. Besides, you have awakened me again, haven't you? It's enough for me that we meet right now." The younger of the two hugged the other comfortingly.

_Still the same old Chibi-chan _2

He hugged the little boy back. Naruto was back and he was ready to give him a new life. That's all the matter now. Sasuke felt tears of joy and happiness ran down his cheeks.

"Kimi ga ore wa mamoru… otouto…" 3

To be continued-

1 What will you do if you wake up one day, in a room you didn't know and that room was full of strangers staring at you? Little Naruto just doing it the natural way.

2 In this fic, yes, Naruto was Sasuke little brother. He was cute and small and all, so Sasuke like to call him Chibi-chan.

3 I don't speak English. But from what I heard, this sentence will mean something like " I will protect you… little brother" kinds of…p

_Shikki's zone:_

_That's for today! I'm exhausted and still got my hand full of jobs. Tomorrow I will be participating in Web-Design National competition, so please please please pray for me that I'll do my best. Okay? Oh… and don't forget the review, will you?_


	2. Reunion

_ShikkiBlabbering: There're actually reviewers! Oh great! I'm full of spirit! Hahahaha!_

**xxSNOWxxDROPxx: Thank you! I'm updating now! **

**madmaggie: Aw…I'm honor to hear that! **

**firehedgehog: Okay!**

**Iceheart19: Thanks! And yes, I still need a beta-reader! Actually, I've put the number inside the brackets. It seems that couldn't read them. I'll try what I can do for it and the summary**

**YaoiloverS: Thank you very much! For your information, the competition has ended and we got the second rank. I will try harder next time! Thanks for your support!**

**Warning: Incest, AU, SasuNaru. Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: Zettai ni! Naruto's mine! HAHAHAHAHA! (Hit in the head)**

**-Android-**

**Chapter Two: Reunion**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_aruki tsukarete furidasu ame_

_tsukami soko neta usagi o otte_

_anata no me wa suki tooru_

_kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu_

_Watashi o yonde yonde koko ni iru no yo_

_Doko e ikeba ikeba mitasareru no?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

It's been two months since Naruto was awake. Now, with the permission of Tsunade, the android now is living with his beloved brother Sasuke.

Sasuke had had a hard time but he really enjoyed living with Naruto. Even though his appearance was nine-years-old, Naruto was still an innocence seven years old. He needs a lot of help doing things from his older brother.

At day when Sasuke when to work, Naruto would follow him to the corporation. The Corporation still needs to examine his condition now and then, to prevent anything-bad happening. After the examination, Naruto would come and play at Sasuke's room in where Sasuke himself working for another experiments he was assigned.

_Uchi e kaero asu ni nareba_

_Daijoubu tte waratte iru kana_

_Namae o yonde yonde dakishimeru yo_

_Omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro_

They would go home at about five or six o'clock. The only thing that Sasuke find irritating from Naruto was that the android boy still had a lot of affection towards ramen. He would ask for ramen whenever he asked his otouto what to eat that time.

I guess some things never change… 

He sighed in defeat when his little brother for the straight 6 days had convinced him to cook ramen for dinner. He pulled out a saucepan from the cabinet and filled them with hot water.

"Aniki! I want ramen!"

Besides him, his little brother jumping up and down in excitement.

"I want miso ramen!"

A vein plopped in Sasuke's forehead. "Naruto…. Couldn't you just sit down?" He glared at the younger boy.

"No Aniki! Naruto won't sit down before aniki give Naruto his ramen!" the young blond chirped happily. In his early age, he had found that annoying his big brother was something he liked the most. He always does that now and then.

"If you're not going to sit down, you will get no ramen!" Finally, Sasuke snapped. He didn't intend his voice to be so harsh but he did it anyway. Naruto immediately stopped jumping and looked at Sasuke with his teary eyes.

_Tarinai tokoro o _

_anata ga umete kureta_

_Kanashii kimochi datte sa sugu wasurerareta_

_kara__kowakunai yo_

Sasuke looked at him and felt guilty. Sasuke had a soft spot for Naruto in his heart and he didn't like his little brother crying, especially if he was the one that made him cry. He sighed and put the saucepan he had been holding in the stove.

"Chibi-chan, I'm sorry… Please don't cry." He wiped the tears that started to roll down the tan cheeks of his brother.

"Aniki, are you mad at me? I'm sorry… Naruto won't do it again." The little blonde asked his older brother in rasp voice.

Sasuke pat his brother in the back and hugged him comfortingly.

"No, chibi-chan. Aniki doesn't mad at you. But if you keep bugging aniki like that, aniki couldn't cook the ramen you want. And besides, I'm holding hot water, it's dangerous. Aniki worried that you would be hurt."

_Uso o tsuite koukai shite_

_watashi wa itsuka otona ni natta_

_haji o kaite ase o kaite_

_soredemo odori tsudzukeru riyuu__t_

_amashii kogashite kogashite sakenderu yo_

_hiraite ikeba ikeba sukuwareru no_

There was a silent, only interrupted once or twice by Naruto's sniff.

"Now, chibi-chan, sit down and wait at the dining room. Aniki will cook you tempura miso ramen plus sunny side up egg, okay?"

Naruto smiled cheerfully at the mention of the food. "Okay aniki! Naruto will wait sweetly there! Be sure to cook fast! Naruto loves tempura miso ramen!" Then, the blonde ran into the dining room. Leaving Sasuke who smiled gently to himself at the sight of his little brother retreating back.

The dinner itself was quite fun. Naruto slurped happily at his portion of ramen, in fact, he almost drowned himself in his ramen bowl. Sasuke ate his katsudon silently, observing his little brother in amuse. How can his little brother ate 10 bowls of ramen was beyond his knowledge.

After dinner, Sasuke when to the library section in his mansion. He had to found something for tomorrow work. Naruto followed him and pulled a small comfortable Sasuke had provided him in the room and sit besides his brother. He tried his hard not to make any noise. He knew that his brother was tired and all so he kept quite and only stared at what his brother doing.

_uchi e kaero shiroi usagi_

_tsuki no ura de aimashou_

_kaerou asu ni nareba_

_hadashi de waratte iru kara_

_watashi wa yonde yonde dakishimeru yo_

_omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro_

Naruto was asleep after an hour. He put his head in Sasuke's lap and snored softly. Sasuke looked down to his brother, a gentle smile graced his handsome face.

It's like a dream that we could be together again like this… 

He put his book he had been reading and then brought pick Naruto carefully. The android stirred a little, but didn't wake up. His little face was so peaceful and his usual foxy grin was not in the usual place. Instead, he had the soft smile sprawled over his face.

Gently, Sasuke put Naruto on his own bed, and then cover the small boy with the bedcover that was there. He himself then slipped into pajamas before finally taking his place in his bed besides Naruto. The two siblings sleep peacefully, guarded by the moon and stars that watch from the open window.

Sleep well, little brother…

_aruki tsukarete furidasu ame_

_tsukami soko neta usagi o otte_

_anata no me wa suki tooru_

_kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu_

_namae o yonde yonde koko ni iru no yo_

_kokoro ni ieba ieba mitasareru no_

_Shikki's zone:_

_Well, this is the second one! The song title's is HOME SWEET HOME by YUKI from anime Naruto.I know that this chapter is pretty short, but I like it… Aw, Naruto was soooo cute, don't you think so? Next chapter! Complication coming! I'll update pretty soon, so please reviews! The more the merrier! _


	3. One after another

**_Shikki's blabbering:_**

**_Gomen! It's really a long time from the last update. It's all because I lost the papers! I've written the story in my classes and stupidly scattered them somewhere when I was half done with it. Argh! Anyway, I made up the story. Please enjoy._**

Warning: Usual stuff… Incest but NOT ItaSasu. Shounen-ai. AU. Bad Grammar and vocabulary.

Disclaimer: Mine! Hehehe!

Android-

Chapter 3: One after another

Sasuke stirred slightly in his bed. The warm morning sunray has passed through the window, made the dim room Sasuke had for bedroom lighten a bit.

Knowing that he has to wake up, Sasuke slowly sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. His gazed fell down on a cute little figure sleeping besides him.

He smiled at the sleeping figure of his brother. Naruto, even when he was not and never in his real body again, always looks like an angel. His blond spiky yet soft hair reflecting the sun like halo ring.

I'll do anything to keep his face peaceful like that.

Unconsciously, Sasuke put his hand and stroke his little brother's hair gently. The action caused the younger of the two awake from his deep slumber.

"Ohayou… aniki." Little Naruto rubbed his eyes just like what Sasuke did a few minutes earlier.

"Ohayou, chibi-chan." The said android moved his body a little only to cling at his elder brother's waist.

"Aniki… Naruto wants ramen for breakfast." The young blonde looked at his brother's face for a while still clinging to the waist.

At the sentence, Sasuke sighed with a desperate look on his face.

"No Naruto, you will have to eat something healthy today. We've been eating ramen for a week now. It's not healthy for both of us."

Naruto pouted a little, but said nothing. Even if he didn't look like it, the young kid was really cared about his elder brother.

A few minutes later, the two had been take a bath and proceed to the kitchen. While Sasuke cooked their breakfast, Naruto helped him prepared the table, though he ended up finishing the job with Sasuke's help.

It was only usual Japanese style breakfast. Rice with smoked salmon and misoshiru. Naruto ate them happily. Actually, he likes all sorts of things, as long as they are eatable. But what he like the most was Sasuke's hand made miso ramen.

After eating their breakfast, they went to Konoha Corp.

Noon---

"Professor Sasuke, Tsunade-sama called for you." Both Sasuke and Naruto looked up to a young ponytail woman stood in front of the door. Sasuke had been working on his newest project from the morning. He wondered what would be the problem that Tsunade want him to do.

"I'll be there in a minute." He stood up and started to walk off when suddenly he felt that someone was tugging at his scientist white coat.

"I want to come too, aniki." It was Naruto. The young blond has his pleaded eyes mode on and it made Sasuke felt hard to resist them. But work is work.

"No Naruto, I'm afraid you have to stay here."

"But I don't want to be left alone."

Before Sasuke could answer, the ponytail woman answered him.

"Excuse me, but Tsunade-sama also ordered you to bring Naruto along." She said. Sasuke did feel curious at the statement, but didn't say anything.

In the other hand, when Naruto heard the statement, he rejoiced and started to pull at his brother's hand. "Let's go, aniki!"

Despite the Konoha corporation was his birthplace, Naruto had never been allowed to visit anywhere except his examination room, Sasuke's room, and a few necessary rooms like toilets and canteen.

"Come in.," a sweet voice behind the door answered the ponytail woman's knocking.

They opened the door and saw a young blonde woman sat behind a desk full of paperwork.

"Tsunade-sama, I bring Sasuke-sensei and Naruto-kun like you asked me earlier." The young woman bowed slightly. Sasuke followed her example and bowed at the sight of Konoha's number one person. Naruto, on the other hand, hid himself between Sasuke's legs.

"Thank you very much, Yuka-san. You may leave now." With another bow, Yuka dismissed herself, leaving Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade to talk privately in the room.

"Have a seat, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-chan."

Sasuke took a chair in front of Tsunade's desk, while Naruto sit on his lap because the he didn't want to separate from his brother.

"Is that something you want me to do, Tsunade-sama?" The raven-haired teen asked his superior politely.

"Yes, I want you to do something for me." She stopped at the sentence. She seemed uncertain to ask, so Sasuke asked her.

"And what is that something?"

Tsunade let a long sighed and resume her sentence, "The Akatsuki Company had asked my permission to came here and see Naruto." She nodded at the boy sitting in his lap.

"Literally, the council had agree to let them come and see, and they pointed you to be the guide."

Sasuke thought for a moment. Did he heard right? Akatsuki was one of the biggest multipurpose companies. He was assigned to guide them?

"Will you accept the job, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked him politely, the good supervisor, after all, always cared about his or her subordinates.

With a firm nod, Sasuke answered a yes and the conversation end there, leaving both him and Tsunade satisfied.

One thing they didn't see, little Naruto was having strange expression in his face. The mention of Akatsuki made something within his mind stirred restlessly. It was as though the name has something important meaning but that something he couldn't remember. He didn't say anything to Sasuke and Tsunade though, afraid that he would ruin what they have planned and make them thinking something unnecessary.

The next day, Sasuke woke up earlier than usual and take long shower. He almost couldn't sleep last night, since today he would get some rare occasion. Akatsuki was once his dream, before he lost Naruto. But that dream than shattered due to Akatsuki tradition to hire person only from the few chosen clan. His clan was not included.

Humming slightly, he made breakfast, which was ramen and went to his room once again to wake up his beloved little brother.

"Chibi-chan… wakes up." He sat on the edge of the bed and shook his brother's shoulder a little.

"Unnn… Anikiii…. Five more hours…." The young blonde said without opening his eyes. Not even a second after, he was drifted back to sleep.

"Chibi-chan, you have to wake up now, or I'll get late to work." He said again, voice soft.

"Still sleeepyyy, anikiiiii…." He whined a little before go back to sleep.

A vein plopped in Sasuke's head. This was going nowhere, he thought. Naruto never acted like this before. Sasuke felt that strange, but said nothing. Well, if Naruto didn't want to wake up, he'll regret it.

Slowly, he roused from his place and crossed his hands over his broad chest.

"Oh, well. I see that you don't want to wake up, Naruto. What a waste though, and I've cooked you Aniki's special tempura ramen." He said sounded disappointed.

As expected, Naruto sit up and quickly ran into him.

"Don't aniki! Naruto wake up now! Please don't throw the ramen!" He hugged Sasuke's legs tightly and almost made the older boy stumbled.

Sasuke smirked a little before patted his younger brother's soft hair.

"Okay, I will not throw them, but now you have to hurry and take a bath, before the ramen get cold and I have to throw them for real." He said.

A minute later, Naruto sat on the dining room and slurped happily at his ramen. Sasuke briefly wondered to himself how fast his little brother could be when it was about ramen. Maybe his brother had some abnormalities towards ramen, or his brother just addicted to ramen that he would do anything to get them now and then. Either way, it was fun to see his brother slurping happily at his ramen bowl with smile on his cute little face.

At the Konoha, Naruto went straight to the examination room like he usually did for daily checked up. He was the first android ever made after all, and Konoha didn't want to lose him sooner or later. By doing this daily check up, they could control the state he was in.

As for Sasuke, he was doing some final preparation on his room before the Akatsuki scientists came. He made sure that he leaved none behind and what he should explain to them. After what's like eternity to him, finally he was called to greet their guest in the lobby.

"Good morning." He said warmly. Akatsuki sent only two people, but both looked so intelligence and that made Sasuke afraid that he would make himself looked like a fool.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke and I would accompany you since Tsunade-sama is on a business trip today. She was deeply apologized." It was going to be alright. He said to himself.

The first man, a pale and snake like man smiled a little before answered his greeting.

"Ah, thank you for your hospitality. I am Orochimaru and this is Kabuto." Somehow, he thought that he had heard that voice somewhere long ago. But he couldn't recall it. "So, you're the Uchiha Sasuke that made the android?"

Sasuke didn't know why, but hearing the voice made him shiver involuntarily. But he can't let them see that though. He was with the owner of the famous Akatsuki and he bet that the young lad following him was a genius too.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, I have heard that you are still young, but I never thought that you will be this young of an age." Orochimaru said with amazed tone.

Sasuke smiled a little. "It was nothing compared to you, Orochimaru-san." He said politely. "Now, please follow me. I will take you to Naruto."

"Naruto?" Orochimaru confused. "The android's name is Naruto?"

"Uh… yes…" Sasuke answered them as they walked. "Actually his name is J-8817. But I preferred to call him Naruto. It's more…. comfortable."

Orochimaru said nothing. He walked slowly behind Sasuke, following his guide. An evil smirk started to form in his face.

"We're here." They stopped in front of a wooden door. There was a metal plate that has "Ore-sama" carved on it, the letter was like a child's handwriting.

Orochimaru smirked a little. This was going to be fun.

"Please come in." Behind a door was a kid's room. The wallpaper was blue and green with a lot of plane, ship, and car drawing. It's so ordinary, except for sets of examination instruments that were set in the far right of the room.

In the middle of a room was a blond haired little kid sitting on what like dentist chair. Cables were attached to the small blonde's body as he sat quietly, half asleep.

"That's Naruto." Sasuke said proudly.

Orochimaru said nothing at first. He was quite surprised.

"I thought he was your brother." The snake man said.

Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "How did you know my little brother?" It was his first time seeing this man for crying out loud! The man wasn't supposed to know anything about him, yet.

"Oh, well…. Someone told me that you have a little brother and shows me his photo." Orochimaru said casually. Sasuke relaxed again.

"Naruto is not my brother, at least not related by blood. My real brother is… dead eight years ago." He said quietly, looking at the little blonde in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Orochimaru reply.

"No need to. It was my fault anyway."

There was thick silence after that. Each has their own thought. After a while, Naruto who has finished his morning check up ran happily toward Sasuke.

"Aniki!" The little boy hugged Sasuke's pant in a bear hug.

"Naruto, are you being good?" Sasuke ruffled his haired and smiling.

"Yes, aniki. I'm always a good kid." Naruto chirped happily. "Who are these people, aniki?"

"Oh, yes. I forget to introduce you." He stood up again and continued. " Naruto, this is Orochimaru-san and Kabuto-san from Akatsuki. They're here to see you. Now greet them."

"…Nice to meet you…" He said quietly. This was rather strange, since Naruto never said things quietly; he is always a loud little boy.

Orochimaru reply the greeting and started to talk to the youngest of the four. "Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." He kneeled eye level with the blonde, smiling mysteriously.

Naruto quickly hide his face behind his brother's legs.

"Sasuke-kun, did you mind if I check on him?" The snake like man still looking at Naruto while spoke to his brother.

Sasuke thing for a while, he was curious. "And why is that, Orochimaru-san?" The snake man looked up at Sasuke and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I want to check on him, of course with your permission, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke said nothing, just nodded a little.

The test when fast and in another ten minutes, Orochimaru was ready to go back. Sasuke said his goodbye and they parted. Little that Sasuke knew that life soon would be just another hell, for him and his brother.

**_Shikki's zone:_**

**_This chapter sucks…. I don't hate it, but 'm not proud of it too…. Exam was just one week ahead and maybe there'll be another weeks (or month) with no new chapter. After all, I'm not the smartest at the school, even if I want to be one, Hehehe…. Review please. If I get enough, maybe I'll get better idea faster. It's my source of energy. Hehehe_**


	4. Nightmare

**_A/N:_ I'm so soooorrrry for the long update. Actually, I had typed this for, a year? I don't really remember. But I never got the chance to post it. Gomen Minna san!**

**_Disclaimer:_ All the character here belongs to none other than me! (Got shoes thrown in her head)**

**Android **

Chapter 4 : Nightmare 

Somewhere inside of Akatsuki building, a snake like man was looked at an experiment tube with a frown. It was a big tube with clear liquid, just like the one in Konoha lab. Through the clear glass, the snake-man glared at something that drowned in the tube. Massive cables that place on the thing's body were sending some electrical impulse.

"Kabuto…" Out of nowhere, the white haired scientist appeared behind his master.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." He bowed lightly.

"I want you to investigate that 'Naruto-kun' we met yesterday." He said without even looking once.

Kabuto raised his eyebrows, feeling amuse and confuse at the same time. "If I allow asking, Orochimaru-sama, why is that? Didn't we have 'him' already?"

The older man turned his gazed from the big tube he examined earlier.

"You know full well that we can't do anything with 'him' in this state. Since that time, 'he' was nothing but a lump of meat anyway. " There was something in the tone that Orochimaru used made Kabuto shivered involuntary. He knew what Orochimaru mean and can't help but felt sorry for the Naruto he was ordered to investigate. Sooner or later, that 'boy' would meet his end.

---------------

"Naruto! Where are you?" Just the other day before, Sasuke felt like he was having his dream come true. Now he has to search for his little brother who seems like disappear without a trace. Ever since the blonde meet Orochimaru, he acted strangely. The young boy looked afraid, as though he felt something bad was going to happen, but couldn't tell why was it happening. What was it called again?

Sighing to himself, he walked around their big house. He had been searching from the dawn when he realized that his little brother was not snuggling at his side like usual. First thought that appear to his sleepy mind was that his brother when to the toilet alone. He had waited for several minutes before decided that it was to long. He had dragged himself out of his comfortable heaven and look to see the blonde. He did not find him anywhere until now.

Entering the living room, he spotted a mop of blond hair under the sofa.

"There you are!" The young prodigy kneeled and looked satisfied when he found his brother curling under the big comfortable thing. Naruto looked back at his brother and slowly came out crawling. Without warning, he threw himself at his older brother, hugging his slender waist.

"Little one, why did you hiding in place like this?" Sasuke softly patted the blonde, feeling silk soft hair under his big palm. Naruto looked up and mumbled out his answer.

"I was scared nii-chan. There was this evil serpent try to take me away from you." He said, once again hiding his face in the older one's chest. Sasuke let out a small chuckle. Even though Naruto was different from all the other children, he was still a child nevertheless. But what kind of nightmare made the cute little boy thought that hiding under the sofa was much more safer than beside his brother's anyway? He decided it was just the eccentric of Naruto.

"There… there… It was only a dream. You're a big boy, you know?" Sasuke smiled reassuringly. The younger one raised his face and looked at his brother. Somehow, he always feels secure around his brother, so he hugged his brother's waist tighter. Why didn't he remember to hide under his brother's bed cover anyway? Oh, yes. The evil serpent told him that it would kill his Sasuke-nii chan if he stayed near his older brother.

Sasuke smiled softly, his brother was just too cute sometimes. With his golden bright hair and a smile that never wavered, he always do anything he could to annoy him, but then, Sasuke could not get angry to him. It was a feeling he could not describe.

Looking at the grandfather's clock behind him, he decided that it was time to do the morning ritual. He placed a soft kiss on his little brother's forehead before carried him and proceed to the shower. He has to do it quickly if he did not want to be late.

-------

"Ohayo." Sasuke greeted the guards once he stepped inside Konoha Building. The guards smiled back and nodded politely. "Ohayo, Sasuke-sama. Tsunade-sama said that she want to meet you in her office when you came."

Sasuke nodded good naturedly before walked away towards his laboratory. Beside him, a sleepy looking Naruto looked half dragged by his older brother who then decided to carry him piggyback style. The blonde had refused to come to the lab this morning, saying he had eaten too much ramen (which was illogical since they have steak for yesterday dinner and toast for the breakfast) and other lame excuses.

To say Sasuke was worried was an understatement. He had freaked out since it was unusual for the hyperactive kid to refuse to go to the lab. Usually, Naruto would jump in excitement every morning and would called Sasuke impatiently just so that he could play with the entire instrument on the lab. Sasuke had told him not to do so, but still he does it anyway. Therefore, the reaction Sasuke get today was really surprised him.

/Maybe he was sick/ Sasuke shook his head. As he put his bag on the desk, he decided to put more thought about it later. Right now, he had things jobs on his desk, checked on Naruto's health and met the President were just some of them.

---

The day was by far pretty good and uneventful. Naruto had asked him to come home earlier (The Godzilla was targeting our house Nii-chan! And the Ramen Hero was on holiday trip around the world, too!). After endless lame excuses from Naruto (one of them being another pink Godzilla had decided to take her friends with her and steal his brother's undergarment. Sasuke had wondered where Naruto had all the weird idea), Sasuke decided that he could not work well that day and decided to go home. Since he was in no important research for a while, his boss had let him went home, saying that he and Naruto need to take a holiday at least once a month.

Naruto had entered first when Sasuke had opened the front door of their comfortable home, kicked his shoes off and ran towards the kitchen, almost tripped over on the process. The older of the two saw all this and chuckled in amusement. Picking up his little brother's shoes and put it back on its place, he decided to guess what his brother was doing in the kitchen.

"Onii san! Please make me rameeeeeeen!"

/There it goes again…. /

When the night came, Naruto had convinced his older brother that he was perfectly fine. Saying that he just needs a little rest, there is nothing to be worry about. The cute puppy look like face that the little boy has made Sasuke asked him no more. After a few minutes later of reminding his brother to wake him if he got a nightmare, the two brothers went to sleep.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully beside his older brother, clearly having a beautiful sweet dream. Inside his dream, he saw a beautiful garden full with flower and butterflies. The young boy remembered running happily whiles his brother smiling behind him, watching him with love and care. Life could not be more beautiful than that, he had thought. While the blonde was trying to catch one of those colorful butterflies when he smelled something burn. Screaming at the top of his lung, Sasuke's burned body was coming into view. The white porcelain skin was nothing more than a bunch of meat, those obsidian eyes the little blonde had known for so long showing the utter pain one could bear.

The blonde had screamed and ran for his brother, but every step he took seems like add another distance between him and his brother. He had to go fast or his brother would be dead! No! He would not allow it to happen! Not in a million years! He was falling, he could felt that. The earth had brake, separate him with his older brother. The blonde had cried, begging for God to give him back his beloved brother.

There was distance laughter, Naruto remembered had heard that voice somewhere, but he could not put a finger on it. "Come here with me and your brother would be safe." That what was the voice said. He did not know what that meaning was; he was still a kid after all. Out side his own little mind, the voice still repeating the same sentences over and over again. In front of him, his brother screamed in pain before turned into ashes.

**To be continue…..**

**Uh…. Not a long chapter and don't think this is a good one. I know that I'm not a good author, with rarely update and all. But I really trying my best. I definitely won't discontinue this story. At first, I just thought to make a good story and get lots or tons of reviews. But, now I just want to continue this story. Thanks for those who reviews though! Love ya all… I can't update often but I will definitely update! Oh, and the most important thing, I won't using a beta, for this story and Destiny. Just don't know why, but I got really bad luck with beta… Hahaha… So, bear with the grammar…. **


End file.
